


Just a Tug (and I Am Undone)

by yikestozier



Category: Ferris Bueller's Day Off (1986)
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, Slight Panic Attack, Spin the Bottle, Underage Drinking, ill add more tags later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 18:09:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20532353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yikestozier/pseuds/yikestozier
Summary: Ferris drags Cameron to yet another party. (I suck a summary's, give it a shot)





	Just a Tug (and I Am Undone)

"Come on! It'll be fun!"

Cameron sighed and did his signature nose rub, he knew he should say no but then Ferris was looking at him like _that _and he just couldn't say no.

"Alright! Okay, fine, I'll go, but as soon as I want to leave, that's exactly what I'm doing."

Ferris' smile went from ear to ear as he jumped and fist bumped the air with a loud "YES!" which made Cameron jump a little before smiling to himself.

Eventually Ferris decided it was time for them to leave, and the ride was fairly normal despite the smirk on his face which was usually there, just not as present, and every 2 seconds Ferris would look at him with a spark in his eye, like he had a secret. Cameron could already tell something big was going to happen tonight, whether he liked it or not (and he definitely did not).

Upon arrival Ferris jumped out of the car and went over to the driver's seat before Cameron could even get his hand on the handle to open the door for himself. Cameron looked at him suspiciously until finally just taking his random spark of kindness and climbing out, cocking an eyebrow at him to which he responded "What, Cam? Can't I just do something nice for my friend every now and then?" to which Cameron laughed in response. Next thing Cameron knew, he was being pulled through the door by the hand and into the party.

The party was the usual for high school party's, or at least the few he'd seen because of Ferris dragging him to them and movies. Cameron didn't get a long time to look around however, before Ferris was, yet again, dragging him off somewhere to do something. That was the thing about Ferris, he was always dragging Cameron off to do something, but it was never forceful, like a suggestion. He knew Cameron had a limit and whenever he would reach it, that's okay, and they can leave. Like he just wanted Cameron to get out and have fun like he always says and Cameron just assumes its only for himself and that he doesn't _ actually _ care about him. The slight tug on his wrist is what actually always made Cameron follow Ferris, not because he was actually dragging him, it was sweet and gentle despite his personality around others, however it was always his personality around Cameron, at least when they were alone. That's why Cameron would follow Ferris Bueller _ anywhere _. 

Without any say in the matter Cameron was being pulled down to sit as Ferris went to do the same in a circle of other people. Cameron had read enough shitty ya books and seen enough shitty teen movies to have a general idea of what was about to go down and was about to freak. Turning to Ferris he whispered "If this is spin the bottle or something I want no part, you know I hate germs!" to which Ferris only responded with a reassuring "You'll be okay.". Truth be told, Cameron wouldn't mind kissing Ferris, but even the thought of kissing any of these strangers on the _ mouth _made Cameron want to throw up. He tried to tell himself that it was only because he knew Ferris really well and they have been friends since 5th grade.

Cameron looked up just in time to see some girl finish off a beer and put the bottle in the middle of the circle. Ignoring the judging thought because of the underage drinking, he began to feel his nerves come. Just when he was on the verge of a full on panic attack, Cameron felt a small pressure on his hand. When he looked to his hand he saw that Ferris had put his hand on Cameron's and was asking if he was alright.

“We can leave if you need.”

Cameron was about to, but then he saw the look in Ferris’ eye that he wanted to stay, and he wanted _Cameron_ to stay.

Taking a shaky breath Cameron told him that he was alright and he wanted to stay and he'd never admit it but seeing the smile on Ferris’ face did help.

Being the most popular guy in the circle, they chose Ferris to go first. Cameron found himself almost wishing that the bottle would choose him, but pushed it down. The bottle chose some girl whom he didn't know. The kiss didn't last long, only a second, but Cameron felt... sad? Disappointed? Not good that's for sure. Cameron hoped that the next time Ferris went the bottle wouldn't choose her again as the group had decided that if the bottle picks someone you've kissed before, you have to kiss the person for longer than before.

Person after person went and surprisingly Cameron had not been chosen by the bottle, which everyone was probably grateful for as no one wants to kiss Cameron Frye, right? Either way Cameron was glad that he had not been chosen, he didn't want to kiss a stranger, but then it was his turn and he’d most likely have to.

Sighing, he spun the bottle. For a minute he closed his eyes and stopped breathing, which he hadn't realized he'd done until after opening his eyes to see who it landed on and looking into the eyes of the person he had to kiss. Ferris.

If he was completely honest, Cameron can't be 100% sure that Ferris even moved the bottle to point to himself while Cameron's eyes were closed.

Looking at Ferris he could tell that this was his plan all along, and Ferris knew he knew. He couldn't keep anything from Cameron, nor did he want to. Ferris smiled at Cameron as he tried to push his hair back and out of his face, until eventually just giving up and failing, his hair falling onto his forehead, just how Ferris liked, but he'd never tell anyone that. Cameron looked so nervous Ferris was about to take him home and forget this ever happened, but before he could even say anything, Cameron’s lips we're on his.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't mention it but Yes this is Cameron's first kiss, and that "no one wants to kiss Cameron Frye" thing, I would... in a heartbeat. marry me sir.


End file.
